


The Bento Box

by Tis_I_StarWarrior



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby Jesse McCree, Fluff and Angst, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tis_I_StarWarrior/pseuds/Tis_I_StarWarrior
Summary: Jesse McCree has some issues with his body and Hanzo senses that something is bothering the Cowboy but he does not know what.





	The Bento Box

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction I have ever written so I hope you enjoy it. ( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

McCree had to admit it at some point, he was definitely not a size xs by any means, in fact he had a bit of a muffin top. He wasn’t always this way though. Back when he was a lifeguard for a part time job in the summer he was a ripped slender guy, but now, not so much. He had been trying to lose weight for some time now, he would go to the gym, he tried all sorts of diets, he even flat out didn’t eat sometimes because of how he looked, but non of it would last long, he’d eventually give in to his cravings. He knew that if he would stay like this that he’d probably never get a date, “who’d want to date a fatass like me?” He’d think when he saw his gut. McCree would do his best to hide his chub, for example he’d wear baggy sweaters/sweatshirts whenever he went out. His get up he’d wear during combat would act as a girdle, keeping his chub in, making him look slim.

One day when Jesse was eating a small meal (trying a new diet) someone approached him, not sure who it was he turned his head to see that it was no other than Hanzo.

“Would you mind if I accompanied you?” Asked Hanzo with a smile, this act caught Jesse off guard.

“Sure thing partner”.

Hanzo took a seat next to the cowboy and placed what seemed to be a bento box on the table. McCree watched as Hanzo placed the box on the table and proceeded to open it. Inside was various items of food, just looking at them made his stomach growl. Hanzo grabbed a pair of chopsticks and then turned to McCree

“would you like to try some? I made it myself”.

There was a pause.

“Thanks for offering but I’m full already” Jesse said this as his stomach grumbled.

“It seems your stomach says otherwise” remarked Hanzo in a joking tone.

Jesse looked down at his hoodie that was hiding his gut, Hanzo noticed this and turned to the cowboy.

“What’s wrong? Is something the matter?”

The cowboy just looked up, then answered. “doing just peachy.”

Hanzo could tell this was not completely the truth. Hanzo shot the cowboy a question look “are you sure?”

“Yup, doing just fine” After the statement was made the cowboy got up and went back to work. Hanzo looked at the now empty spot where Jesse was sitting, his eyes caught sight of what Jesse was eating, it looked barely touched at all.

Later that evening Jesse heard a knock at his door. When Jesse went to open the door his eyes met the ones on the other side, the eyes belonged to Hanzo. “Oh, howdy darlin, what can I do ya for?”

In Hanzo’s hand was a clear container (similar to the bento box Hanzo brought for lunch) filled with different types of food. “I saw that you barley touched your lunch so I decided to make you something for dinner” said Hanzo. McCree stood there confused, unsure of how to respond, he couldn’t say no thanks, that would be rude especially after Hanzo went out of his way to make it.

“May I come in?” This brought McCree back to reality.

“Uh, sure” answered the cowboy with a awkward-ish tone.

Hanzo stepped inside, box still in hand, and looked around. “Where would you like me to set up?” Jesse was a bit confused when Hanzo said this “set up what?.” Hanzo looked at Jesse and said “where would you like to eat, the table, couch, floor, what?”

“oh, heh, of course. How about the couch?” Hanzo, box in hand, went to the couch and took a seat. “Since yer here, want anything to drink? I got whiskey, coffee, tea” Hanzo faced the man “I’ll take a tea if that’s alright.” McCree headed to the kitchen “one hot tea coming right up.”

As the tea was heating Hanzo began to open the box and place its contents on the coffee table. When McCree returned with a cup of tea and a glass of whisky the table was almost covered, given the fact that it was not a large table, it still was quite a lot of food. Hanzo looked at McCree who had a unsure look on his face. “What, you haven’t even tried it and you’re already criticizing it?” McCree realized that he might be giving off a strange look, but he just wasn’t prepared to see that much.

“Oh no!” McCree said “it looks great.” Hanzo, holding a pair of chopsticks, was gesturing him to take a seat next to him “you better start eating before it gets cold.” With that McCree took a seat and grabbed the chopsticks from his hand. Jesse eyed the food, he couldn’t decide what to start with, it all looked so good to him. Hanzo took the chopsticks from him and said “if you can’t decide what to start with let me.” Hanzo picked up what seemed to be a dumpling and held it to McCrees lips. Jesse, a bit confused, opened his mouth and took a bite. His eyes lit up after he took that bite, this tasted amazing, he couldn’t help but make a bit of a moaning sound. Hanzo looked at him when he heard the sound, then McCree realized what he did, the cowboy could feel his face get hot. “I’ll take that as a sign that you liked it” said Hanzo. McCree nodded his head awkwardly while trying to avoid eye contact.

“Ready for another bite?” McCree didn’t respond. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of” said Hanzo “seriously, it’s alright.” This made McCree feel less awkward. The cowboy looked up and opened his mouth, Hanzo picked up the dumpling he had sat down after the first bite was taken and placed it to McCrees lips. The cowboy took in the piece and began to chew. This went on for a bit, every bite seemed better than the last. McCree probably didn’t want to admit it but he kind of liked that Hanzo was there, at first he didn’t know how to feel, but now Jesse felt calm and comfortable around the archer.

The silence broke between the two. “Well looks like we’re all out of food.” McCree looked at the once filled table to see that the archer was correct, this sight made McCree feel sad, he, for some reason, wanted this moment not to end. Hanzo saw this look on McCrees face.

“I brought desert if you would like to have some.” When Hanzo said this McCrees eyes lit up

“I’d love to.”

Hanzo with a smile on his face grabbed from the box (that once contained the meal) the sweets he had brought. “Open wide” the archer said with a slight redness to his cheeks. McCree did as he said and opened his lips. After a few bites he began to realize a tightness by his gut, he then looked down. “ oh sweet Lordy “ the cowboy exclaimed now that he felt how taut his stomach was. McCree turned red, ashamed of his pudge. Hanzo saw the look on his face, how Jesse looked at his stomach in shame.

“What’s wrong?” Asked the archer.

“God I’m such a fatass” McCree said with a upset tone in his voice.

“What?” Said Hanzo “what do you mean?”

The cowboy grabbed at his gut “just look at it, it’s....” Hanzo looked at McCrees eyes and saw tears forming in them. “This is why no one loves me, I’m...” tears began to fall down Jesses face “I’m...disgusting.” Jesse began to really cry now, face wet with tears, sobbing with slight whimpers, and he was shaking. At this point the cowboy was on the other side of the coach, curled up in a ball, trying to hide from the world. All of a sudden Jesse felt a soft warm hug cradled around him. He looked up (tears flowing and still shaking and sobbing) to see Hanzo. The archer holding him even tighter started to shake as well

“why would you say such things about yourself?”

“It’s all tr...” The cowboy looked at Hanzo to see tears forming and stoped in his tracks. “Hanzo, darlin, why are you crying pumpkin?”

“Because...” the archer said “I love you the way you are, your personality, the way you smile, how your body curves, your chubby belly, everything.” Tears rolled down the archers face. “Why can’t you see that you’re amazing the way you are?” Jesse was now both crying and blushing, no one had ever said theses things to him, and he wasn’t expecting them from some one like Hanzo. Hanzo felt McCree shift his body to face him, then a pair of arms were holding him, the two were now cuddling each other. “Darlin...” there was a pause, Jesse pulled Hanzo closer to him. The cowboy tried to speak but nothing came out. Eventually he got it out. In a soft voice he said “I love you so much, thank you”. With that the two laid together, both cradling the other in their arms, Hanzo wrapped around the cowboy rubbing his tummy, and McCree relaxing while he did. Jesse now wasn’t as disgusted as he was about his body now, he felt loved, he liked this feeling. “Jesse?”

“Yeah pumpkin”

“Let’s go to bed, I’m tired”

“Okay”. The two headed to the bed room. They brushed their teeth, changed out of their clothes, and climbed into bed.

“Good night Jesse” Hanzo kissed the cowboys stomach then he cuddled up next to him. “Good night darlin”


End file.
